


The Secret Scrapbook

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Virgil gets worried but its all okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Patton’s been keeping things from the others.





	The Secret Scrapbook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mighty_Huntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mighty_Huntress/gifts).



> I wrote this for one of my best friends in the world, [Mira](http://mira-jadeamethyst.tumblr.com/)! Funny, we met thanks to AO3...

It was a fairly standard night for them. Patton had finished cleaning after dinner, this time with the help of Roman. Logan and Virgil had curled up on the couch together, the former quietly reading for the both of them. Roman sat near them, his legs splayed across their laps as he jotted down ideas and fragments of dialogue, his creative streak happily churning out ideas to review later.

Virgil let his head drop onto Logan’s shoulder, eyes following as the words on the page as Logan read them aloud. He was warm, and comfortable, and-

_Where was Patton?_

He blinked, looking around, only to see no sign of the fatherly trait. Thinking about it, Virgil realised the other hadn’t come to them after finishing in the kitchen, like Roman. He must have gone straight to his room. Without a word. Which, considering Patton, wasn’t like him at all.

Logan, too, seemed to notice this, after Virgil’s sudden movement. They met each other’s eyes, then looked to Roman, Virgil’s heart beginning to race. What if something was wrong? What if he didn’t notice? What if he hadn’t done his job, hadn’t protected Patton?

“Roman?” Logan gently squeezed his leg to get his attention, getting a quiet hum in return. “Did Patton say anything to you?”

That made Roman look up, glancing around the room, and frown. “Oh. No. He said he wanted wipe over the counter and gave me a kiss…” He said slowly, his eyes darting to Virgil. His expression must have betrayed the rising worry in his heart, as Roman gave him a soft look. “Perhaps he went to bed early.” His smile was meant to be reassuring, but under the weight Virgil’s stare it turned to a worried grimace. He set his notebook to the side, moving his legs off the others’ laps.

“We might as well check his room, then.” Logan sighed, helping the others stand up. Virgil slipped his hand into Roman’s, taking the comfort offered in the soft, replying squeeze. Logan spared a glance to him, too, and quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek, the small gesture of affection soothing Virgil’s fraying nerves.

Patton’s door opened easily, obviously unlocked, to reveal a rather impressive mess. Papers, patterned and plain, shiny and dark, scattered the room, some scraps, some whole pages. Photos, too, at least, the edges of them, the subjects cut out and leaving holes.

And, in the middle of all the mess, like the eye of a storm, was a softly humming Patton. His attention seemed to be completely on the book in front of him, a stick of glue in one hand. As if sensing the others’ presence, he turned around, his eyes lighting up as they always did when he saw them.

“Aw, all of you came to see me?” He set down the glue stick, somehow weaving through the gaps in the paper piles to reach them. “That’s so sweet of you.” He cooed, accepting a kiss to his hand from Roman and a kiss to his temple from Logan.

“Virgil wanted to check on you.” Logan explained gently, his arm winding around Patton’s waist. “You didn’t come to join us in the common area.”

Patton turned his fond look to Virgil. “I’m sorry for worrying you, starlight,” He said softly, cupping his face with both hands and kissing him. And if anything could set Virgil at ease, it was the wholehearted sweetness that Patton kissed him with, filling him with a familiar warmth. “I promise it was worth it. And since you’re all here, you can see what I’ve been working on!”

“Remember, Patton, we can’t spend too much time here. We don’t want a repeat of the last time Virgil was in your mind for too long.” Logan reminded them gently, and Virgil felt his face flush bright red when the logical trait shot him a wink, a small smirk playing across his lips.

Patton nodded, moving back and grabbing the book. “I can show you in the common area.” He kept the book close to his chest, not letting the others see. “Come on!” He took Roman’s hand, being the closest and led them out of his room. Virgil and Logan watched after them for a moment, sharing a fondly exasperated look before following their more emotional counterparts.

Roman was half curled around Patton by the time Logan and Virgil joined them, and so Logan sat on Patton’s other side, letting Virgil curl up on his lap. Patton smiled, and finally, finally let them see the cover of the book.

On the front was a photo of all of them, curled up on the couch. Virgil remembered it being from after a long video, taken by Thomas. It was surrounded in glitter and hearts, in true Patton style.

As Patton flipped through the scrapbook, he pointed out bits and pieces that he had worked on, including the account of their first date, and a double page about Roman, Logan and Virgil each.

“It was meant to be a surprise, for our anniversary,” Patton explained quietly, once they had reached the last completed page. “A look back at my favorite memories with all of you, and why I love you each the way you are.” Virgil felt something in his stomach drop, that niggling feeling whenever he ruined something - a common feeling, for him. Patton looked to him, almost as if reading his thoughts, and then set a hand on top of his. “Did you like it?”

Virgil nodded, and Roman and Logan echoed their agreement. Patton’s smile could have powered a city with it’s brightness, and Virgil couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him.

“I love you all so much.” Patton breathed once they broke away, looking to Roman and Logan. “So, so much.”

“And we love you, Patton.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [princeyandanxiety](http://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
